nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
FoxBox and Toonami
3-2-1 Penguins Aaron Stone Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Alex Kidd: No Kidding with this Kidd Angry Birds Star Wars II Annoying Orange Astro Boy (2003)AstropopA.T.O.M.Atom AntAtomic BettyAtomic Betty: Mission EarthAvatar: The Last Airbender Avengers Assemble Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Bakugan: New Vestroia Batman: The Animated Series Beast Machines Beast Wars Ben 10 Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Beyblade Beyblade: G-Revolution Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblade: Metal Fusion Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblade: Shogun Steel Beyblade: V-Force Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot Birdman Blue Dragon Bomberman Jetters Bubble Guppies Superheroes Bravest Warriors Captain Flamingo Captain Planet and the Planeteers Cardcaptors Challenge of the Go-Bots Chaotic Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City Chowder Code Lyoko Conker's Bad Days Cosmic Quantum Ray Cosmo the Seedrian Cramp Twins Crash Bandicoot Turbo Cubix Cyberchase Cybergate '88 Cybergate '90 Cybergate Armada Cybergate Chronicles Cybergate Delta Cybergate Energon Cybergate Fusion Cybergate: Hexkids Cybergate: Hexicans vs Dexicans (2001) Cybergate Infinity Cybergate Legacy Cybergate Legends Cybergate Prime Cybergate Superlink Cybergate: The Academy Cybergate: The Academy (2016) Cybergate: The Terrific Ten Cybergate Zero Cyborg 009 (2003) Deadpool: The Cartoon Deltora Quest Digimon Adventure Tri. Digimon: Data Squad Digimon: Digital Monsters Digimon: Fusion Digimon: Ultrapower Dinosaur Office Dino Squad Dinozaurs Doctor Who Donkey Kong Country Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Dragon Ball Z Kai Dragon Booster Earthbound: The Series Earthworm Jim: The Animated Series El Gato y El Ratón F1: SpeedSquad Fantastic Four (1994) Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Fighting Foodons Funky Cops FLCL Future Diary F-Zero GP LegendG-Police: City over SiegeGargoylesGargoyles: The Goliath ChroniclesGet Ed Generator Rex G-Gundam G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero Gran Turismo: The Series Gravity Falls Green Lantern: The Animated Series Guardians of the Galaxy Gundam SEED Gundam Wing .hack//legend of the twilight .hack//roots .hack//sign He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) Hey Arnold! Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Hydro Thunder: The Series IGPX IJLSA Adventures inFAMOUS: Power Colony Inspector Gadget Iron Man (1994) Iron Man: Armored Adventures Jackie Chan Adventures Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series Jewelpets J-Men Johnny Test Jonny Quest Justice League Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Killer Instinct: Ultratech Wars Kim Possible Kingdom Hearts: Lands of Magic Kirby Buckets Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Kong: The Animated Series Kung-Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Lakewood Plaza Turbo Larry-Boy: The Cartoon Adventures League of Super Evil Legend of Zelda Legend of Zelda: Lost World Legion of Superheroes Lego Bionicle Lego Hero Factory Lego Mixels Lego Nexo Knights Lego Ninjago Lilo and Stitch: The Series Little Apple LittleBigPlanet: The Series Loonatics Unleashed Lords of Fruitbush Los Luchadores Lucky Star Magical DoReMi Magical Red ChaCha Mario Kart: Super Circuit Math Blaster: Journey through the Math Galaxy Maximum Ride: Against the Tide Medabots Metroid Striked Mew Mew Power Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Milky Holmes Mikuopolis Molly Moon: The Incredible Hypnotist Monster Buster Club Monsters vs. Aliens Monsuno: World Masters Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Mortal Kombat: Spirit Conquest My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Naruto Naruto: Shippuden NASCAR Racers NiGHTS: Adventures of Dreams Noonbory and the Super 7 Oban Star-Racers Odd Squad One-Punch-Man Panzer Dragoon: The Clans Pinky and the Brain PJ Masks Pokemon Pokemon: Advanced Pokemon: Advanced Battle Pokemon: Advanced Challenge Pokemon: Anything but Ordinary Pokemon: Battle Frontier Pokemon: Black and White Pokemon BW: Adventures in Unova Pokemon BW: Rival Destinies Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension Pokemon DP: Galactic Battles Pokemon DP: Sinnoh League Victors Pokemon: Johto League Champions Pokemon: Master Quest Pokemon: The Johto Journeys Pokemon The Series: XY Popeye Powerpuff Girls Power Rangers Cyberforce Power Rangers Dinocharge Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Power Rangers DinoThunder Power Rangers In Space Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Megaforce Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Psychic Flash Power Rangers R.P.M. Power Rangers Samurai Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Swordstorm Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Zeo PowerUp Heroes Primal Rage Psychic Squad Pucca Puyo Pop Fever: The Series Rabbids Invasion Ratchet and Clank: Divide and Conquer Rayman Unlimited ReBoot Redakai: Conquer the Kairu Redwall Regular Show Sailor Moon Samurai Jack Samurai X Shaman King Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Shinzo Silverhawks Silver Surfer Sly Cooper: Theft Incarnate Smosh.com Sonic the Hedgehog (SATAM) Sonic the Hedgehog: The Next Adventure Sonic Boom Sonic Underground Sonic X Soul Calibur: Into the Inferno Space Ghost Space Stars Sealab 2020 Sgt. Frog Spider-Man (1995) Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Spider-Man Unlimited Spyro the Dragon Unleashed Squid Girl Stardust Witch Meruru Stargate Atlantis Stargate Infinity Stargate SG-1 Star Trek (1966) Stitch! Star Wars Rebels Streets of Rage: Pyrostrike Static Shock Superman (1940s shorts) Superman: The Animated Series Super Mario World Super Monkey Ball: The Series Supernoobs Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Super Smash Bros. Clash Sushi Pack Swarm: Clagnor Invasion S.W.A.T Kats: The Radical Squadron Team Chaotix Teen Titans Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1982) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Tetris: Trekking the Inch of Space The Amazing World of Gumball The Aquabats Super Show! The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes The Avengers: United They Stand The Batman The Day My Butt Went Psycho The Girl who Could Fly: Adventures outside of Lowland The Giver: Rejuvenation The Heroside Girls The Incredible Hulk (1996) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee The Mummy: The Animated Series The Real Ghostbusters The Spectacular Spider-Man The Super Hero Squad Show The Super Mario Bros. Super Show The Tick The Troop The Team of Timmy Turner The World Ends with You: The Series Thunderbirds: Land, Sky and Sea Thundercats Tigersharks Toonami: The Intruder Toonami: Lockdown Toonami: Trapped in Hyperspace Toonami: The Intruder 2 Totally Spies Transformers Animated Transformers Armada Transformers: Autobots vs Decepticons Transformers Cybertron Transformers Energon Transformers: Generation 1 Transformers: Generation 2 Transformers Prime Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2000) Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) Tron: Prime Tron: Uprising Turbo F.A.S.T. T.U.F.F. Puppy Twisted Metal: Derby 1000 Ultimate Muscle Ultimate Spider-Man Ultraman Tiga Viva Piñata Voltron: Defender of the Universe Warioware: Tooned Wild Kratts Winx Club Wipeout: Fury Central W.I.T.C.H. Wisps Wordgirl WWE Slam City Xenoblade Legends X-Men (1992) X-Men (2015) X-Men: Evolution Xyber 9: New Dawn Yin Yang Yo! Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Zoids: Chaotic Century Zoids: Fuzors Zoids: New Century